<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call You My Own by naturallesbain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929327">Call You My Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain'>naturallesbain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, all it is, its fluff, oh yeah first kiss too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been together for nearly two months, and this was something Steve expected since it'd happened for nearly every day this month. He enjoyed it, even. The thought of Soda loving him so much as to make him breakfast everyday was enough to send him into a loving frenzy over the teen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call You My Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had woken up to pots banging in the kitchen and curses flowing through the cold morning air as he sighed at the thought of what his boyfriend was doing. </p><p>He could only assume he was doing something to wreck the kitchen, though he didn't mind. </p><p>It was something that they'd both silently agreed upon, how Soda liked to surprise Steve with pretty much anything. </p><p>So, Steve stayed in bed as he chuckled at Soda's loudness. </p><p>They'd been together for nearly two months, and this was something Steve expected since it'd happened for nearly every day this month. He enjoyed it, even. The thought of Soda loving him so much as to make him breakfast every day was enough to send him into a loving frenzy over the teen. </p><p>So, Steve shut his eyes, relaxing under the warm quilt Mrs. Curtis had made so many years ago, and waited. </p><p>It didn't take long because soon, Soda had come back in, breakfast in hand with a toothy grin spread across his face. </p><p>Steve chuckled, graciously taking his place of blue pancakes, and surprisingly normal eggs and hashbrowns. </p><p>"Gettin' fancy, are we?" Steve joked, taking a few bites of his hashbrowns. </p><p>Soda shrugged, sitting down to the right of him and digging into his pancakes. </p><p>"Pony gave us some money from the movie theatre and I was able to get some hashbrowns," Soda bit into them, nodding his head in approval at his own cooking. </p><p>"They're good, thank you for making breakfast again," Steve said quietly, his voice was appreciative, rubbing a hand down Soda's thigh, squeezing gently. </p><p>Soda smiled, grabbing Steve's hand and squeezing it before returning to his food. </p><p>They ate together in silence, the birds chirping outside as winter soon approached was all that filled it. </p><p>They soon finished their food, setting the plates down on their bedside tables and laying down to hold each other, Soda being the little spoon and Steve being the big spoon. </p><p>"Hey, Steve," Soda asked, facing Steve, "Why haven't we kissed yet?"</p><p>Steve choked on his spit, his eyes widened as he sat up to cough into his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm so sorry oh gosh, too soon," Soda pat softly at Steve's back, apologizing for asking. </p><p>"I'm okay, Soda, I promise, just caught me off guard," Steve soothed, his voice was rough, but he'd hoped he'd gotten the point across.</p><p>Unfortunately, Soda continued to apologize, trying to see if Steve was sure he was okay. </p><p>Steve pulled the two down, facing each other while stroking Soda's face with his left hand. </p><p>Soda was still tense, his brown eyes were filled with worry as Steve attempted to soothe Soda. </p><p>"But what if you still couldn't breathe? I know it's too soon and I'm sorry-" Steve cut Soda off, shushing him before kissing him. </p><p>It was gentle, Soda's shock wore off and he kissed him back, the gentle glide of Steve's lips against his own and Steve's hand trailing over his arm calmed him down more. </p><p>"I'm okay, see?" Steve pulled away, a gentle smile playing across his lips as a light blush tinted Soda's cheeks. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, now can I have another one?" Soda flushed more, Steve chuckling before kissing him again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>